chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2007 Chawosaurian presidential election
The Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 2007 or the United States of America Chronicle Delegation of November 7, 2007, was a Chawosaurian Controlled Student Delegation of two notable students, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and Bishop Warlock, Montgomery went on winning a Unanimous Landslide Victory, winning all 50 States and all 5 Territories, winning all 55 United States Jurisdictions, defeating Warlock with his 0 votes from the US Jurisdictions, winning because of his Left-Wing Populism and Left-Wing Nationalism, pro-Direct Democracy, Protectionism, and Non-Interventionism, with Warlock, ran a campaign based on Conservatism, Economic Liberalism and Neoliberalism and also Traditional Conservatism, which allowed a Socialist to win a Decisive Victory. This marked the first time someone has won a Unanimous Landslide, winning all 538 Delegates Unanimously, the first time a Native American has won a Chronicle Delegation, the first time a Biracial has ran for Delegation, the first time someone has lost decisively. This was a shocking and amazed delegation and the Warlock Supporters were shocked, angry and impressed, the reasoning for Montgomery's Unanimous Victory was because of his hammered messages advocating for Popular Democracy, Multipartisanism, Non-Interventionism, Civil Libertarianism, Left Wing Nationalism, Popular Sovereignty, Protectionism, Environmentalism, Anti-Globalism and Jeffersonian Democracy. Despite his strong opposition to a Jewish State, he won the Jewish Vote at 67%. Background President, Jonathan Bismarck Jonathan Bismarck was the incumbent president of the Chawosaurian Comrade Council, in the Chawosaurian Comrade Assembly of 2006, there were suggestions of Johnathan Montgomery running for president by 2007, he was so centrist and the Great Recession begins in 2007 under President, Bush. Nominations Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Montgomery had been in Student Government since 2007, he served his school as President, he won an effective landslide victory in 2006, defeating his Republican opponent, Joseph Brusaw. Montgomery represents the Left-Wing Progressive and Social Democratic side of Society, promising no free trade agreements, no electoral college and more, but inside Student Politics, he promised Law and Order, More Charity, Social Safety Net Programs and FREE Universal Education and Universal Healthcare paid for by Taxes rather then these taxes being paid for War and Interventions. and promised to prevent Wall Street Bailouts and receives no money from Big Banks. Montgomery's constant awareness of the Environment was thunderstriking. Bishop Warlock Bishop Warlock represents the Republican Party, opposing Montgomery's tax plans and rhetoric, Socialist Rhetoric. However, he thought of owning a Graphic Designing Business, but Montgomery still believes in the power of Progressive Taxation on Large Corporations. Jonathan Steinbeck Jonathan Steinbeck represents the Green Party, represents Green Politics, strong Environmentalism, which Him and Montgomery are in a strong agreement. Rhetoric of Candidates and Campaigns Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Montgomery ran a campaign based on Left-Wing Values with Nationalism and Populism, Johnathan constantly chants for Direct Democracy, Popular Democracy, Progressive Social Programs, Non-Interventionism, Criticism of the United States Federal Government, Electoral System and Foreign Policy, a Civil Rights Amendment, strong Separation of Church and State by specific Constitutional Amendment, and strong Anti-Trust and Anti-Corporatist Laws. His rallies were controversial, beating and kicking Conservative Protesters and Activists out of rallies, and highly strong Environmental Protection Laws. Bishop Warlock Warlock had the same crowds as Montgomery, but most of Montgomery's crowds were large, and as well as Montgomery criticizes Warlock for his silence for Environmentalism, the Environmental Movement grew in the Montgomery Movements. Controversies Communist Movements for Johnathan Montgomery The Chawosaurian Comrade Members from the Communist Party of the United States of America (CPUSA) had heavily endorsed Montgomery over Left-Wing Populist Values, Montgomery invited many CPUSA Members into Montgomery Rallies and with Montgomery's motto, "Make America Socialist Again" (MASA). There were many Socialist and Communist Rallies and Marches for Montgomery and had many controversies. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Johnathan himself was controversial, claimed he would win a landslide (which did happened), he was widely expected to lose by a landslide because of seemingly weakening Democratic States, on Election Night, he was winning popular votes, often winning them by landslide margins each state, Montgomery, winning Alabama, was highly unexpecting because it hasn't gone Democratic since 2000, and Conservatism and Popularity of the GOP was growing so well since 9/11, causing Montgomery's mother to be unable to run again in 2004, Alabama was a solid GOP state until 2007. On October 26, 2006, A Pro-Life Activist was holding a sign "Stop Killing Babies" at a huge Montgomery Rally, Montgomery went on verbally attacking the Anti-Abortion Activist, yelling at him, yelling "Look it's a Conservative nerd, with a sign says "stop killing babies", so you're complaining about Liberals killing fetuses when Conservatives are killing children as well, look at Faith Healing and Conversion Therapy, IRONY, so don't be coming up on our rally, accusing us of killing children when you're killing children with Faith Healing, refusing to take your kid to the doctor and let god heal your kid for you without Medical Assistance, and then boom your kid dies, and Conversion Therapy, trying to turn gays into straights and then boom they committe suicide because they couldn't change their sexual orientation". The comment was condemned by Right-Wingers and praised by Left-Wingers. Allegations of Voter Fraud Montgomery won an unexpecting 50 state and 5 territory + DC Landslide, bringing home a mandate in Chawosaurian History, and only took place in the United States and someday, the world. The allegations of voter fraud was proven false after investigations and was denoted as a Conspiracy Theory.